


Sanctuary in the Mystery Shack

by Not_As_Great_As_Gaston



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, MILF, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Sex, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_As_Great_As_Gaston/pseuds/Not_As_Great_As_Gaston
Summary: While trying to find somewhere safe to stay with your kid to hide from an abuser, your kid asks to stop at the Mystery Shack. The person living there offers you to stay in their attic since their great niece and nephew went back home a few weeks ago from their second Summer. For some reason you start feeling things for Ford, and maybe he'll feel things too.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	1. Thanks for the Help

**Author's Note:**

> The Zig Zags mean change in character perspective  
> /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“Hi” 

Ford looked down at the small child standing in front of him, he guessed about four years old. They were wearing a hoodie and pants and shoes. and...makeup?  
“Hello..?” 

“You have six fingers,” the kid said, pointing at his hand.  
“Is it fun?” 

Ford’s eye brows furrowed with confusion. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry” you say to Ford, turning to the kid “what did I tell you about talking to strangers? And running off like that?” 

“Oh...um...you said to not to….especially when we are in new places…” they said looking at the ground. 

“I’m so sorry again” you say up at Ford. 

“It’s no problem.” 

“Thanks.. We’re just in town looking for some place to hide...er...I mean...to stay...a place to stay” Bad save. You pick up the kid in your arms, who rests their head on your shoulder. You’re also wearing a hoodie and pants, and shoes, and thick makeup on your face. Your eye brown looks swollen, along with your lip, which seems to have a cut you couldn’t cover with makeup. 

Ford’s eyebrows raise with concern.  
“You’re looking for a place to stay?” He said in a casual way, to make you feel like your save worked. 

“Well uh..yeah...we uh...came here today cause this little kiddo here wanted to check it out. We were taking a break from driving...Have you been here before?” You slightly sway back and forth. The kid in your arms slowly falling asleep, it had been a long day after all. 

“Actually, for a matter of fact, I live here, my name is Stanford Pines...or just Ford” He said firmly, but...with a sort of softness to his voice. His voice sounds nice…. No. not right now. You tell him your name, and the name of your kid who you were holding in your arms. 

“and, um...do you happen to know if there is any place renting or...any lodging..? That I could get...moderately quickly?” there was a slight panic to your voice that he noticed immediately. He also noticed your eyes were occasionally darting around to your surroundings. He knew the feeling. 

“Um, well...we have an attic space that is empty. We had our great niece and nephew staying here for their second summer here, but they went back home a few weeks ago. There’s two beds, would that be something you’d be interested in?” 

“Oh my god seriously?” it sounds great, despite him being a complete stranger...you were desperate for some place to stay. At least for a bit. At least here they can’t track you down…

“Yes,” he said with an understanding smile “oh free of charge too, don’t fret about it”. 

“Could I...bring my stuff in now..?” hopefully you didn’t sound too eager. 

“Yeah, I can assist you, if you’d like.” he said kindly. Hopefully he has no ulterior motive…

“Yeah..my hands are kind of full” you say looking at your kid. 

You get to the car and beep the trunk open. Ford makes mental notes, he believes his suspicions are correct. You’re running from someone. A bad someone. The trunk of the car only had about three trash bags of clothes. One seemed to be full of more personal items than clothes. He grabs all the bags without saying anything about it. 

You followed as he led for you to as he went upstairs. Once you saw the beds you place your kid down on one of the beds. Ford places down the bags. Ford started walking about of the door before he realized your face was in your hands on the opposite bed. He can’t make himself leave.

“Are you alright?” he asks from the doorway. 

“Yeah...well...no….” you glance over at your sleeping kid  
“I’m just tired is all… we left...early yesterday morning...he slept in his carseat...I...didn’t sleep…” 

He tightens his jaw.  
“If there's anyone you need us to deny access from the shop, you can let me know” 

“Oh no, it’s fine...don’t worry about it” she said with a pain in her voice, that he knew she didn’t agree with what she just said. 

“Alright well...you should rest. Just Lock the door when I go?” 

“Yeah okay...thanks again…” 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ford left the room, and heard a click follow soon after. He’ll just make sure no one tells someone giving her description that she’s here…

“Hey poindexter, what were you doing up there? The kids left weeks ago” Stan said as Ford reached the kitchen. 

“um...I decided to let a woman and her child stay here…” He said hesitantly. 

“And you did this without telling me?” he said with a slight huff to his voice. 

“Well technically this IS my house, Stanley.” he said, his brother's eyes squinted.  
“And I believe... she may be running from someone. Someone specifically, because if it was the government or a big group, I’m sure she wouldn’t be so accepting of my offer.” 

“And what makes you think that?” Stan said with a hand out. 

“Well...first she slipped and said she needed some place to hide instead of stay...and her eyes were darting all over the place...and all of her things were in trash bags..and she’s been driving for a while…” Ford looked down at the floor for the end, he did think she had run but the manner of it seemed to click. Probably an abusive partner. 

“Oh… oh okay…” Stan then asked what your names were, and Ford provided him with that information. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late evening when you had arrived at the Mystery shack. So it was closed by the time your kid woke up. You hadn't slept in over twenty four hours, so you were basically in a coma. 

The kid snuck out of the room, and went down stairs. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There was sound coming from the TV, so they followed the sound. A show about a duck? 

Ooo an empty chair. 

They sat in the recliner chair. Stan walked into the livingroom with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. He saw your kid. Wearing, his hoodie and pants will, but with brightly colored socks now. His makeup had faded a bit, Stan noticed what looked like a bruise on the side of their face. 

“Oh hey there kiddo… where’s your mom?” he asked nervously. 

Your kid pulled their attention from the TV, only for a second.  
“She’s sleeping” they looked back at the TV “so this is a show about a duck?” 

“Yeah..the duck is a detective, they solve crimes and such” Stan says as he sits on the floor in front of the cuch. Slightly to the side, leaning against the chair arm. 

“Oh... you’re not the person I met before...I shouldn’t talk to you…” they said as they slowly leaned back against the chair pulling their legs up away from Stan. 

Stan raised a brow “huh?” 

“You have five fingers…” they said hesitantly. 

“Oh...that’s my twin brother, Ford....I’m Stan” he said, offering Popcorn to your kid. they took one single popcorn. 

“You’re not going to hurt me and mommy like daddy did..are you?” they said with a small voice. 

The words hit Stan like a knife to his chest. That's where the bruise came from...

“No no no...no one is going to hurt your mom or you...you’re safe here.” Stan said looking up at the kid, with a softness to his eyes, making them believe what Stan was saying. 

“Okay… that’s good...do..do you have any food…?” he said with a pain to his voice like he really hasn’t eaten much. 

“Yeah...ya like mac and cheese?” Stan said with a smile.

A large grin started to spread across the kids face but abruptly stopped from the pain smiling brought to the bruise on their face. 

“Okay kid, I’ll go make you mac and cheese, and you can stay here and watch duck tective if you want, or something else if you want?” 

“Duck show is fine...thank you” 

Stan left the kid on the couch with the popcorn. He started boiling the water, when he heard heavy footsteps come from behind him. He turned and saw his brother.

“Hey Ford...you didn’t tell me how small the kid was…” Stan says after looking back at the pot while he poured some noodles in. 

“Yeah..they are rather small…” Ford said sadly. 

“You didn’t tell me the kid was getting hurt either…” Stan said softer than the last sentence. 

“What?” Ford said quietly. 

“They have a big bruise that looks like it was covered in makeup...the makeup has been rubbed off a bit but...it’s obvious..they asked if we were going to hurt them and their mom like their dad did…” 

“Oh…” so that's why the kid was wearing makeup. 

“yeah…so..I’m making em mac and cheese…” he said gesturing to the pot he was watching.  
“Kids out there watching ducktective”.

“Alright..” and Ford headed over toward the living room.  
“Hey there little one” Ford said getting the kids attention. There was a scene with a doctor on the TV when Ford came . 

Your kid glanced over to his hand, saw six fingers  
“So you’re Ford?” 

“Yes” 

“Do...do you know any doctors?” your kid says while glancing back at the doctor on screen. 

“well..I am a doctor of sorts” Ford says with a slight hesitation. He does have like...twelve doctorates, but not really any medical doctorates. 

“Can..you help my mommy…? She was bleeding a lot yesterday morning….she tried covering it up so..I don’t worry...but they looked pretty bad yesterday...we put makeup on when we left too” their hand gently went up to the bruise on their face “mines not as bad as hers….” 

“Do you have any cuts…?” Ford said gently. 

“No...can you help her?” 

“yes...I’ll get some stuff from my lab, and I’ll go help her…” 

Ford did what he said, he grabbed some needles and thread, bandages, a few clothes and a bowl of water, and came upstairs. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There is a knock at your door, but you only barely hear it, your kid left the door open a tad so Ford gently and cautiously opened the door. 

He tapped you awake, and seeing it with half awake eyes you flinched and went into a defensive position. 

Your response caused Ford to recoiled, he didn’t want to alarm you.  
“oh..I’m sorry…” 

You relaxed when you saw it was Ford.  
“Sorry...just….reflexes..” 

“...um...your kid..they told us you’re very hurt…they’re downstairs by the way, eating dinner....” he said while gesturing to the supplies he was holding in his arm. 

“Oh...they did?” you said with a sound of defeat. 

“Yeah...can I check you out?” he said but a look on your face made him feel like he had to correct it  
“I-I mean check out your injuries.” 

“Okay...” you sit up in the and pull back part of your hair, there is dry blood stuck to your hair and some fresh blood on your scalp. 

He gets the towel and dabs it in the water and dabs your head.  
“Is this everything…?” he knows it’s not. 

“No..theres more, but ...could I shower…? I can show you the rest after...theres just...a lot of dry blood…” you only know that cause you feel it tugging on your skin. 

“Uh yes...just let me know when you’re out.” he leads you to the bathroom and you go in and close the door. 

‘Maybe leaving strangers alone with my kid isn’t a good idea...but I also haven’t showered in days...it’d be nice’ you think. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ you’re in the shower for a while, the bathtub bottom is covered in blood and water. The warm water wore down the scabs, now the cuts are open. Ouch. and there is only a white towel..so it’ll probably now have reddish brown stains..sorry. 

You walk down stairs just wearing a towel. You see a man who looked just like Ford, sitting with your kid at the table. Your kid is eating a bowl of Mac and cheese, and so is the man. Ford is standing by the table, in the conversation with your kid, who is talking about knowing every bone in the body. They were asking the names of bones and your kid got each correct.

“Mommy!” your kid says as soon as they see you, causing both men to look up at you. Both of their faces went red for a second when they realized you were only wearing a towel. 

Ford cleared his throat  
“Are you ready?” 

“Y-yeah” you felt embarrassed, but it was about to get more embarrassing, if you were going to get stitches. Or anything like that. 

Ford looked at you again, but not red this time, he was looking at your skin as he followed you back to your room. He noticed the extensive damage done to you..the bruises on your face. The blood in the once white towel. 

When you got back to the room, you asked if he could close the door. You prefer to only be embarrassed in front of one person..and you don’t want your kid seeing the damage. 

Now it was just you and Ford alone in your room. Your face felt hot for a moment, as you looked at the man in front of you. He was wearing a navy turtleneck, and fully dressed. Thankfully. He also had very kind eyes that you can see past his glasses. 

You sit on the bed again and he follows you and sits next to you. You pull back your hair again and he takes a look at the gash on your head. He dabs it and sees how deep it is, tries checking if your skull is cracked. Your skull is fine, you need stitches. He asks if he can stitch you up, you say yeah, he dabs you with an orange iodine mixture, and slowly starts suturing your cut. 

“Are you doing okay?” he asks as you wince at the pain. 

“It’s okay...it hurts but...at least I’m ready for it…” you say between winces. 

Once he finishes stitching he asks if he may see your back. 

“Oh..yeah..could you..turn around for a second?” you’d have to lower the towel, and you don’t want to accidentally flash him. 

He turns around and waits for you to tell him when it’s alright. You lower the towel and lay down on the bed. Chest bare on the blanket. The towel now only covers your bottom half. 

“Okay…” 

He turns and sees your bare back, which causes his heart to sink. There are cuts all over your back, with bruises blossomed all over your back. There are also scars under and around the new cuts that indicate past abuse.

He feels your back, asking if anything hurts, you say all of it, but he’s trying to figure out if there are any broken bones or damaged origins. Nothing broken or damaged...well besides your skin and muscles. 

He starts suturing the cuts on your back, and you wince. 

“If I may ask...what happened…” he says while suturing the next cut. He says it so gently, so pained..

“Um...well...we’ve been living with my son’s father...we haven’t been together for a few years now..and we just live together out of convenience...like a roommate… I thought I was doing what was best for my kid but… he wasn’t helping at all with parenting...he started getting violent towards me… he punches me in the face..a few times… he threw me..and when I was down… he hit our kid… he picked something up to hit our kid with but I got in the way...sort of a human shield I guess… When he fell asleep I grabbed everything and left...he’d hit me before..and he had tried hitting our kid...but him hitting them was just the last straw….I’m sure you see scars...it wasn’t my first time as a human shield... “ you stopped talking and a silence fell over the room. The only sound was your occasional sharp breathes from the pain of the stitches. 

“I’m sorry… you don’t deserve that…” 

“He told me that...he could hunt me down...and do worse to me if I ever tried keeping his kid from him...but...he hurt them...he shouldn’t be around either of us...I got a message from him this morning about how he’s going to find me… I’ve had my phone turned off all day…” 

“Oh..….um...if it makes you feel better… we won’t let him get near this house… we can make sure you’re safe.” 

“Thanks…” he was done doing stitches. He asked about a few other places that were painful, but there were only bruises. 

He then bandaged up the stitches, so that they didn't rip open. After that you slowly got up, slightly forgetting that your chest was bare and quickly covered yourself up once you realized. You hope he didn’t see anything. He did, but he didn’t mean to. 

“Thank you..again..for everything” you say as he’s getting ready to leave. 

“It’s not a problem...I’ll meet you downstairs?” He said as he walked out of the room. 

“Yeah…” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After getting dressed, you meet everyone downstairs. 

“Momma look!” your kid says as you enter the room. 

“Oh wow! That's amazing sweetie, very accurate.” you say with a smile and ruffle their hair. They had kind of been sitting there alone, since Ford had just went downstairs after washing his hands, and Stan was washing the dishes. 

Ford looks over to the drawing  
“That is a masterpiece, and all are in the right order, amazing” He said with a smile. He continues to talk to your kid about their drawing. It’s the solar system. 

You walk over to Stan  
“Hello I don’t believe we’ve properly met” you tell him your name and shake his hand, even though it’s wet from washing the dishes. 

“Hey, I’m Stan, it’s nice to meet you, you got one smart kid” he said with a smile. 

“Yeah, taught him everything he knows” you said as you returned the smile.  
“Where did you get the art stuff? I don’t remember bringing any” you ask as you look back over at your kid. 

“Oh, our great niece had left them here, her and her brother just left a few weeks ago” he says. 

“Oh right! I remember Ford saying something about them… well thank you, for letting em draw, they really love it” 

“It’s no problem.” he says with a smile. 

You look over at your kid, and notice a baggie full of ice on the table next to them. Their bruise is extremely visible. Stan must have done it, since most of the ice had melted. 

You join Ford and your kid at the table. 

“Hey guys, what's going on?” 

“Your child here was just explaining to me their drawings.” you look over and see that even though they are currently coloring in one they did of the solar system, there are more. One with dinosaurs. One with bugs. Nice.  
“You’re a doctor?” Ford said excitedly. You were shocked by the excitement in his voice. 

“Y-yeah? In entomology, paleo-entomology, and forensic entomology. Bugs, y’know?” you said with a shrug. 

“Amazing”  
He smiled brightly at you, but the smile you gave back to him made him blush and turn away. You had only given him a smile, that was in the same nature as his, a bright smile. Though it hurt your face to smile that big, but you were happy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

After you had eaten, your kid wanted to go back to sleep, which was understandable since they had been up for a while. 

After you put them down you go back downstairs and with Ford at the table. Stan had fallen asleep around the same time as your kid. Ford had made coffee for the two of you. 

“Thank you again...I really appreciate you letting us stay here…” 

“It’s no problem,” he said with a smile. “How are you...with everything?” 

“I...I’m okay...my back still hurts...along with my head but...I feel better today than two days ago..that's for sure.” you drink a lot of your coffee to avoid looking at him. 

“I have some pain relievers if you want?” he said, while getting up from his chair before you can respond. “Here.” he says as he places them in your hand, his fingers gently graze yours. 

Stop. he’s older than you, and not just a few years of a difference. But… 

You take the pills in your hand and quickly pull your hand against you, like he had burned you. 

“Is everything okay?” he says with a slight panic to his voice. 

“No-yeah everything’s fine...just…” you glance at his hand “it’s nothing” you take a few chugs of your coffee, and now your cup is empty. 

When you put the cup down, Ford looks at you with concern in his eyes, you did just chug coffee, that can’t go well. 

He raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s fine” 

He didn’t pour as much coffee for himself as you did, so he was already finished.  
“Here let me clean your cup” and you grab his cup and yours and walk to the sink. As you’re almost done cleaning the mugs, you hear footsteps approaching from behind you. You just place the mug in the rack when a hand touches your shoulder. You flinch and turn around quickly. 

He’s about two feet away, but it feels much closer. You look up at him,  
Right in his eyes. He looks down at you. There's a silence, where he’s looking right into your eyes, it’s hard to tell what he’s thinking. After a few short seconds he clears his throat and takes a few steps back, looking down at the floor with a small apology. 

“OKAY, well I’m going to go to sleep...thank you again...for everything.” and you quickly walk past him and to your room. 

Your kid is still sound asleep in what was once ‘mabel’s bed. They are sound asleep. Beautiful. 

You laid down in the bed on the opposite side of the room. You stared at the ceiling 

‘Why am I thinking about him like this...I just met him...and he’s old…..but he seems so handsome…’


	2. beginings of something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flustered

Despite going to sleep late, your internal clock still wakes you up early in the morning. It’s easier waking up early so you have some time to yourself. Since you saw where Ford got the coffee supplies from, you thought you’d make coffee for the day, or at least see if there was any left over coffee. You grabbed your journal and pen so you can make some notes on some bug life after coffee. You’re only in pajamas, which is just small shorts and a black tank top, with no bra on.

However when you get downstairs, you see that Ford was awake, and making a pot of coffee. 

“Oh, Good morning, Ford” You say as you see him. Ford was wearing a long sleeve shirt with sweatpants and socks. He kind of forgot you were here. 

There’s a goofy tattoo you can see on his neck, that wasn’t visible yesterday. 

“Good morning to you too, how are you feeling?” he said while placing the pot into the coffee maker for the coffee to start cooking. 

“Sore” you said with your eyebrows scrunched up and slowly approaching him at the counter. 

“I can imagine…” he said with a slight pain to his voice. It wasn’t your place to ask but you placed a hand on his shoulder, gently. He looked up at your hand on his shoulder then up at your eyes. It looked like he was trying to figure out what you were thinking, but the look in his eyes was gently and pained. 

You clear your throat and remove your hand.  
“So um...I have a question...do you know how to prevent a phone from being traced..?”

“Oh that’s easy, you can follow me to my lab if you want to see how I do it?” 

“Oh...sure” 

He puts in a code, and you follow him to the basement. IF he was going to hurt you, then he’d do it down here, when you two are alone. Technically he could kill you right now. 

Those thoughts went away when you reassured yourself considering you were only wearing a towel alone in your room and he had only helped you. 

That thought led to you thinking about being alone with him. In a more...intimate way. 

Stop. 

The lab looked like it used to have other things in it, but now only had normal lab stuff. There were things that looked like he was making. 

He took your phone and sat there, you stood behind him as he sat down, leaning over his shoulder, he was making some adjustments, and handed you back the phone.   
“Here, untraceable.” He said as he turned around and smiled. 

His face was really close to yours. 

“Thanks” you say, taking it with a smile, then a wince. The bruise on your lip and face both hurt from smiling. 

He looked up at you worried. He gently reached up and gently cupped the side of your face, and gently turned your head so he could see how bad the bruise had gotten. The color had more green to it, and the swelling had gone down.

The feel of his hand on your face was warm, and so gentle… 

You straighten your face out to look him in the eyes. You see him looking at your lips. And it’s probably because it’s slightly bruised and your cut is healing. 

You don’t know what it was that took over you, but the closeness and gentleness of this situation..got to you. You slowly started to lean in, with his hand still on your face. You leaned in close, and kissed him on his lips. You closed your eyes for only a second, but then opened all the way and you quickly stepped back. He had frozen. 

“Oh my god..I’m so sorry…” You say with your hands over your mouth. Your face is entirely red. He was mostly frozen but his hand slowly started raising to cover his mouth. He looked up at you, his eyes full of shock. 

Bad idea. Abort mission. Mayday mayday …

You make eye contact for a minute and then you run out of the room and back upstairs. 

Quickly running back to the attic. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ford was frozen for a while in the basement. He was wondering why you would do that. He hasn’t really had much contact in such a matter for...most of his life. He hasn’t really ever had the best luck getting someone to like him, he was also too invested in his research and learning new things. However after everything happened with weirdmagedon, he wanted to take a break from that..make connections, let people in. despite wanting to let people in, he was still nerdy and such, and not many people would want to be with a guy like him. He didn’t think of you like that, because he told himself that it wasn’t going to happen, you were younger than he was, he didn’t even think of it as an option. He was growing inside his pants from all the thoughts, but a throb made him get out of his thoughts. He told himself, even if she was interested, she wouldn’t want THAT. 

Despite the conflicting feelings he had about the situation. He had to know. He’ll just over analyze it if he’s left in his thoughts. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

Soon after entering your room there is a soft knock.   
‘Oh god please don’t be Ford.’

It’s Ford. 

“Do you want me to leave…?” you say as you open the door. 

“What? No. just….” He looked flustered.   
He held the back of his neck and looked away from you. 

God this isn’t making it harder to hide in a turtle shell isn’t it. 

“Just….why?” He finally got himself to say. 

You looked at him, trying to figure out what he’s thinking, but his face only says discomfort and panic. 

“I...I don’t know..I don’t know why...did...did you like it…?” 

His face reddens at the question. He doesn’t really know. He froze up. He doesn’t have much experience with kissing either. He’s only kissed one person, because someone felt bad for him in college, but that’s as far as he has gone. Then he was dimension jumping. Then he was back with family, then he was with his brother...it’s not like he has had many chances.

“I...I’m not sure… I kind of...froze…” 

You glance back at your sleeping kid, and check your phone for the time, they won’t be waking up for two more hours. 

“We...could go back down to your lab...or...room?” you ask, trying not to sound too eager. It’s been a while for you too. Since you had your kid, you haven’t had much luck with anyone. It’s been...lonely. 

“My...room?” he says as his face reddens. You nod a small nod. 

“Y-yeah it’s over here.” he says as he slowly leads you to his bedroom. 

You follow behind him and close the door. 

“Did you want to do it again…?” you say nervously. Hoping this doesn’t make things weird since you’re staying here…

“I uh...yeah?” He felt like his whole composure changed. He was normally this calm and collected guy. 

He said yeah, but continues to not move. ‘Do i have to do everything?’ 

You take one of his hands and place it on your face. The other hand you take and put it on your waist. You look up at his eyes, they look concerned. They are, he is. Only one time anyone had kissed him wasn’t because they wanted to kiss him. 

You gently place your hands behind his neck and lean in, and gently pull him in. He closes his eyes as your lips touch, but his hands don’t relax until a second in when he realizes this was genuine. His hand on your waist gently starts to pull you closer to him. HIs hand on your face pulls you in just a small bit, to deepen the kiss. 

As he deepens the kiss, you accidentally stumble back a bit and bump into the bed, bumping it against your stitches. 

“Are you okay?” he asks as you winced at falling on your back. 

“Yeah…” 

You come closer to him again.… he leans back in for a kiss. It feels so intoxicating… 

This time, you make a few steps to rotate the two of you and he stumbles onto his back. Right into the bed. Since his arms were around you, you fell on top of him. His face was red, but he didn’t want to stop. And to his surprise, you didn’t stop either. 

There you were, straddled on top of Ford, your hands going up and into his hair. One of his hands was on your waist pulling you towards his body, and the other was behind your head, fingers slightly tangled with your hair.

There was a slight tap between your legs and Ford’s eyes shot open and he stopped kissing you. The hands wrapped around you pulled back and placed on your shoulders to push you off.   
“We should stop” he sounded panicked. 

“Do you not want…?” you say as you get up.

“I do...we should just.. stop for now…” he stands up next to you. 

“Okay…” you say as you walk towards the door.  
“Another time maybe?” you say as you open the door, ready to leave.

“Y-yeah” Ford says as he holds one of his hands with the other. 

You gave him a lopsided smile and exited his room. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ford was left alone in his room. He was very turned on by what had happened. Despite wanting to take hold of his dick and relieve himself, he felt like that would be...wrong… 

While standing contemplating on if you were REALLY interested in him or just wanted to make out with someone...anyone. He even wondered if he deserved something like that. 

‘What do I do?’ he wondered to himself. 

He decided to go to Stan to get advice, hopefully he won’t make him feel awkward. No. The whole thing will be awkward. Knowing Stan. 

Ford awkwardly knocks on Stan’s door, after his body had calmed down.

“Poindexter, what do you want so early in the morning?” He said while rubbing his eyes, but as soon as he saw Ford, his expression changed   
“Hey what’s wrong?”

“May I enter…?” Ford asked while gesturing into Stan’s room. 

“Uh sure” 

They both sit down on Stan’s bed. Ford sat down and steepled his hands, looking away from Stan. 

“What happened-”

“She Kissed Me” Ford spat out, very quickly. 

“wha-WHAT?” he was first going to ask him what he said but then it went through his head. 

“We were down in the lap and she kissed me” Ford felt like he was sweating, his face was pink.

“Well..uh..what did you do?” Stan asked, hoping for an explanation, he was excited for his brother, until he heard what Ford said. 

“I uh...did nothing...I didn’t kiss her back” Ford was pulling at the fabric of his shirt. 

“Did you want to kiss her? What happened?” 

“At the time I.. was confused… she just apologized and ran to her room” 

“And you came straight here?” Stan asked with a palm facing up. 

“Actually…” Ford looked the complete opposite direction from Stan and rubbed the side of his neck.   
“No” 

“Wait what do you mean no? Did you go after her?” Stan just wanted Ford to spit it out. 

“Yes?” 

“Well what did you say?” 

“well...I asked her why she did it….and then she asked for us to go to my bedroom and we…” 

“YOU WHAT?” Stan said, grabbing Ford’s shoulders and shaking him. 

“We..uh..made out.. and... I fell backwards onto my bed and we still.. didn’t stop...and she was on top of me…and..” 

“Woahohohohooooo! WOW. STANFORD YOU DID IT!” Stan says as he stands up and picks up his brother, squeezing him. 

“What do you mean, did it?” Ford pushes to get out of the hold. 

“You lost your V-Card!” Stan says with a smile. 

“What? No no no no no...we just kissed..” Ford said, very flustered. 

“Awww okay, but I mean, if she ever asks for a babysitter and you want some alone time, just let me know” he said with a smirk. 

“Stanley!” Ford said with all his blood rushing to his face. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When your kid woke up, Stan and Ford were nowhere to be found. The house seemed very quiet. 

“Mom, can we go outside…? I want to go look for bugs” your kid asks while tugging on your shirt, 

“Sure, honey” 

You grab your journal and your kid grabs their butterfly net and small cage, they only stay in there for a few minutes then you let them go. 

You walk out to the tree line and look at the ground, there are a bunch of bugs you recognize, but one that you have never seen before. It was a beetle that was covered in brightly colored squares, and the beetle itself is in a weird square shape. Almost all complete right angles. Your kid caught it very quickly, but was careful. Just in case it was poisonous. They placed it in a small container with clear plastic sides, and a ventilated top. 

You decided to take it inside and sit at the table with your kid. You were drawing a very detailed picture, of both the top and bottom, while your kid was trying to draw it as detailed as you, but was good nonetheless. 

Stan came into the kitchen  
“Morning” was all he could say, but there was so much on his mind. He just quickly went to make coffee, and stayed on that side of the kitchen. 

“Good morning, Stan” You say, glancing up for a second.   
“Mornin Stanley” You kid said, without even looking up. 

Stan glances up  
“Stanley?”

“Yeah, your brother said you were Stanley and Stanford…?” They looked up, nervous they said something wrong. 

“Yeah, that’s right, you can call me Stanley if you want, but normally I go by Stan” He said with a smile. 

“So...Stanley is okay?” 

“Yeah, totally fine” 

You and your kid redirect your attention to the bug. Suddenly, you hear footsteps enter the room. You glance up to see Ford, he makes eye contact with you, but quickly looks away once he sees his brother looking at the two of you, you quickly look down as well. He joins his brother in pouring a cup of coffee. 

“Would you like a cup too?” Ford asks as he turns to you. 

“Y-yeah that’ll be nice” 

He places a cup in front of you on the table.   
“What type of specimen are you studying?” He says as he sits down next to you. 

“I’m not sure...I’ve never seen anything like it before…” 

“Can we call it Plures Quadratum Insectum?” Your kid asked while turning to face you. 

You responded by trying to figure out if there were any insects with the same name, while Ford’s eyes widened. 

“Sure! For now, yeah we can call it that” You say as you write it into your journal, while they write it down in their “sketch book” above their drawing. 

You glanced up at Ford as he looked over your notes, he looked up at you. He looked deeply into your eyes, it gave you a sense of comfort. 

Mmm… maybe this’ll work out after all.


	3. oh wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's abuse and sex  
> not at the same time.   
> Ford would never hurt you.

After you had finished collecting information on the insect, you made sure your kid had a chance then took the container back outside. Leaving your kid with the Stans. You walk over to the edge of the forest, close to where you found the bug in the first place. 

“So this is where you are” the voice sounded angry.

You quickly turned, there he was. Your kid’s dad.   
“H-how did you find me?” You said a little louder than a whisper. Your heart was pounding in your chest, and your back started to sting from the damage he had done.

“You know..I didn’t think you were a complete idiot…” he started, walking closer to you “But for someone who’s trying to run, you’re really bad at hiding your car” he said as he grabbed your chin tightly to have you look at him. 

You glanced behind him, your car was just out in the parking lot. You cursed yourself for not moving it somewhere else. 

“Look at me” He said as he tightened his grip on your chin “where is my kid?” 

You said nothing. 

“Where are they? They ran off with you, they should know better than to defy me” He said pulling your face. You can feel bruises forming. 

“They’re safe..from you” you managed to say. That only prompted him to get more angry. 

“Well, you’re not” and he punched you right in the face, you screamed and fell onto the floor. He took the opportunity, and pinned you to the floor, hands on your neck, choking you.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ford was in the house sitting with your kid, while Stan made pancakes. Ford was starting to wonder where you were, until he heard a scream come from outside. He quickly got up, causing the chair to screech and almost fall over. His eyes shot over to Stan as in to say ‘stay here and watch the kid’. He quickly ran out to help who screamed, hoping it wasn’t you. 

He came outside to see you pinned to the ground, being choked, your face changing color. He acted quickly and pulled out a gun and shot. It wasn’t a real gun thankfully, but it shot force to throw, push, or slam someone back. It seemed as though a ghost shoved him very far. 

As soon as he was off of you, Ford ran up to you, cradling your head, you had passed out from lack of air. He checked your vitals, you were hardly breathing, but your heart was beating. 

Stan ran outside, your kid had looked out the window and said it was fine if he left to help. They’ll be fine on their own. 

“OH fuck Ford, what happened?” Stan said as he got to where you were. 

Ford was resting your head back on the ground and started performing CPR. He was hoping you would have started breathing on your own as soon as he tilted your head, but since that wasn’t working, CPR was necessary. 

As he was pumping your chest, he responded to Stan.   
“There was a man, choking her...I shot him back, but I’m sure he’s still conscious.”   
And then he leaned down and blew air into your lungs. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stan looked up and saw the man stirring to get up. Stan looked back at you lying unconscious on the floor. He looked back over at the guy getting back on his feet. 

“You son of a bitch!” And he charged at him. He wasn’t even sure if this was the guy who beat you and your kid, but he is a guy he knows choked you. Before he even knew it, his brass knuckles were on his fingers, and he was punching the man back to the ground.   
“You think you’re some tough guy, beating on ladies and kids” he punched him again as he tried getting back up. 

“It’s none of your business, old man.” he said as he spat out blood to the floor.  
“Well since you’re on my property, I’d like it if you left” Stan said as he threw a heavy kick at the man. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When you woke up, all you saw was Ford's face looking down at you, he was cradling your head. 

He was checking your pupil response and a few other tests. 

“What is your name?” 

You tell him, although it comes out a little mushed, it was correct. 

“Do you know where you are?” 

“Mystery Shack...in...uh...Gravity falls” 

He asked a few more basic questions, until he slowly started lifting you up. Bridal Style. 

You hear Stan shouting something at a car screeching away. You can’t really remember. 

You’re carried into a bed, you try scanning your surroundings...it looks like Ford’s room. He runs out, only to come back with a damp washcloth. 

“Ford?” You asked, still a bit hazy. 

“Yes?” 

You ask him where your kid is, and he assures you that they are safe, and Stan beat the crap out of the man.

“Was that… who you were running from?” Ford asks gently. 

“Yes…” you said closing your eyes. Your hand slowly reached up to your face and noticed blood on the fingers that touched your cheek.  
“Oh…” 

Ford then used the damp cloth to try cleaning you up. After he got all the residual blood, he just put pressure on it, to stop the bleeding. 

“Are you feeling alright?” He asked while reaching a hand to hold yours. You held his hand back. 

“Yeah… I might need some rest…” 

He tells you that’s fine and leaves the room for a while. Soon your kid comes to the room. 

“Momma… are you alright? Did dad do this..?” They asked, with worry filling their tiny voice.

“Yes he did… and I’m alright.. I might need to rest for a bit…” you said while wrapping an arm around them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The week following the attack you stay in the house a bit, you watch TV with your kid and the guys. Ford showed your kid a cool science experiment. Nothing dangerous, but it was very fascinating for them. You and Ford sit together closely on the couch, and he wraps an arm around you. He doesn’t do anything too physical while you heal.

He gets close to your kid. They think he’s a really cool guy, and they ask you if you and him are together. You explain that you just aren’t sure. 

“Possibly? If not now..maybe later” 

“Well..if you ever decide to..you have my vote” they said with a smile and a hug. 

“Aha okay, I’ll keep that in mind” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mid October, 

you had been there for a while. The weather has gotten colder, and you all have adjusted accordingly. You told them you were sorry for interfering on their boat adventure they had planned, but they assured you that it was fine. You had discovered the mysterious creatures of Gravity Falls and Ford explains all that he knows, he assures you most of them had become friends with them last summer.

In the morning, you are doing some small research notes when your kid runs up to you.

“Stanley offered to take me finishing, can I go?” 

“Hmm” Stanley had become a good friend over the last few weeks, you trusted him enough.

“Sure honey, just grab me one of the walkie talkies and take the other” you had bought walkie talkies with a very long range a few months back, at the time you didn’t think that much range was really necessary but now you’re glad you remembered to pack them. After they give you a walkie you yell after them   
“Call me if you need me”. 

Suddenly the house became quiet. You couldn’t hear the TV, or even talking. You hear footsteps slowly approach the room, and you hope it’s Ford, you don’t know what you’d do if it wasn’t. 

He slowly opens to reveal Ford, thankfully. 

“I brought you water..” he said quietly. You had asked him a while ago, but you heard him talking with Stan and your kid before they left. So you knew why it took a while.

“Thanks” you straightened up a bit and took the cup of water and had some. As you drank, he made his way out of the room.

“Wait…”you whisper. You were sitting on your bed, some papers spread up.

He turns around, a bit surprised.

“Stay…” you suggest, as you collected up your papers.

His brows raise.   
“What?” 

“If you don’t want to it’s fine…” 

“no..I- ...I’d like to stay.” He said nervously. 

“Could you… come here?” you ask while shifting to lay on your side, back against the wall, patting to the open space next to you. 

“S-sure yeah” he sat down on the bed next to you. 

“No...I meant...lay down…and hold me….if you want…” comfort sounded so nice. Especially from him. 

He slowly and nervously laid down next to you and held you. He was trying very hard not to hurt your still healing cuts and bruises. You pulled him close to you, hearing his heartbeat near your ear. Maybe it was you, maybe it was him, but his hand slowly made its way to your face, and he gently grazed his thumb on your cheek. When you looked up at him, he slowly learned in and placed his lips on yours. 

It was so gentle. When his lips touched yours, you closed your eyes. You moved a hand up to the back of his head, and your fingers went into his hair. As the kiss deepend, your mouths slowly started opening up to each other. Soon you could taste each other’s tongues. 

You slowly reach your hand up, from his hand that’s holding your cheek and pull it down your body. You place his hand on your hip, which he reacts by pulling you in by your hips. However, that was just him pulling your hips towards his, leading you to feel the bulge forming in his pants. He quickly froze once he realized he had just done that, and quickly pulled up his hand. You caught it before he could get it more than two inches from your body. 

“No, it’s okay…” you say as he pulls away from the kiss. 

“Are you sure..?” He was very nervous. 

“Only if you want to...if you really want to stop then, we can” You answer.

“I do...do you?” 

“Yes..” you answer, breathlessly as you lean back in to kiss him, placing his hand back onto your hips. He pulled you in again, and you returned the gesture. His bulge still promenade. 

Maybe it was the adrenaline running through your body, or the coffee giving you energy, but you decided to pull him onto you, as you lay on your back. He was nervous by your action but went back to kissing you. You slightly bucked your hips up at him, he responded by letting out a small moan into your lips. 

He stopped and looked at you, trying to make sure you were sure. You responded with a gentle smile. He gently rubbed himself onto you. Leading a small moan to escape your lips into his. He slowly started grinding on you, your legs on either side of his hips, slowly thrusting onto you as your kiss deepened. The nature of the kiss changed, from sweet to savory. A heat rising in the room. 

You gently take one of his hands and slowly place it under your shirt, his hand flush on your breast. You feel his face get hot and his member twitch between your legs. The speed of his thrusts slightly speed up, and then he stops. He didn’t cum in his pants or anything, he just had a question. 

“hey...I have a question…” He asked, looking over to the door, the house still silent. 

“Y-yeah…?” You say, wishing he didn’t stop. 

“Do...do you want me…in this kind of way?” he asked hesitantly. 

“Yes” 

“Do-do you mean like...like….” 

“Sex?” you asked, finishing his sentence. 

“Y-yeah” he felt so nervous right now. Like he was in highschool..or something. 

“Do you mean like...right now?” you asked, your body feeling excited. 

“No no no...I just mean-” 

“Because if you wanted to do it now...I’d want to as well.” answer, nervously. 

His eyes shot open wide, and he looked you right in the eyes. 

“R-really?” 

“yeah...I trust you” 

He goes back to kissing you, kissing your lips then going down your neck. You pull his shirt over his body and he does the same to you. Before you know it, your bare chest is exposed to him. 

He looks at your face and kisses you again. When you look at his body, he’s covered in scars and tattoos, not what you expected but it’s fine. 

You gently tug at his pants, he complied and quickly removed his pants and underwear. Before you even look down, you place his hands on the hem of your bottoms and he pulls everything off of you. Before you knew it, both of you were naked, his arms extended leaving space between your bodies, but you can feel the tip of his member gently graze against you. 

“Ford.. are you sure? We don’t have to if you don’t want to…?” 

“ I want to… but being honest.. I’ve never done this before…” he said nervously. His face slightly red from the confession.

“That’s fine… just do what makes your body feel good, you’ll figure it out..” you slowly reach a hand down and get a hold of his member, causing a sharp inhale from Ford.   
“are you ready…?” 

“Y-Yes…” he said, kissing you again, and you moved his member across the lips of your entrance. Even that was causing his breath to hitch.

You position him right above your entrance, 

“Enter when you’re ready…” you say gently into his ear. He looks you deeply in the eyes, and gives you a long passionate kiss. During the kiss, he slowly thrusts his member into you. 

“Oh my god…” he mumbled to himself. You let out a small moan as he entered you. He slowly pulled out of you, just to push himself back in. His breathing staggered. 

He let out a moan along with yours. His hands held on to your hip, helping him keep a constant rhythm. You felt every movement, every pull and push of him thrusting in and out of you. He started off slow, getting used to the motions. Once he became more confident his pace sped up, he was holding on to you tightly, while still avoiding causing you pain. His hands gently caressing your body. 

It had been a while since you've felt this , every thrust felt amazing. The sensation was amplified by each of Ford’s moans and sounds, and moaning out your name. The lip of the tip of his cock had was rubbing all the right places. The g spot deep in your cavern was being stimulated. 

He paused a slight second and took off his glasses. You let our a small giggle as he blinks a bunch of times and squints. He closes his eyes as he leans in to kiss you, his thrusting slow but deep, stimulating all the right spots. You place a hand on his cheek and slowly slide it up into his hair. 

You felt your satisfaction boiling between your legs, you were so close to coming. You felt like he was getting close to, his pace sped up and his moaning had gotten louder. He wasn’t shouting, but he wasn’t suppressing his moans anymore.

“Ah fuck... Ford” you manage to say between moans. 

His own oragasm approaching. His thrusts pushing his entirety into you. You feel it tapping your cervix at the end, he was fulling you all the way.

“I’m.. gonna cum…I-I-I… Ford… oh my god! Standford, fuck...aahh!”   
You scream out as you release your orgasm. 

As you cum, Ford lets out a loud moan, and you feel his dick twitching inside of you. He kisses you hard as he comes inside of you. Your walls tighten around his throbbing member. Your bodies shake from the sensation, heavy breathing practically in sync. His arms extended as he looked down at your bare body. He slowly removed his member from your entrance. Resulting in small noises escaping both of your lips. 

He laid down next to you on the bed. He rubbed his eyes and placed his glasses back on. Thoughts were running through his head, he was wondering if that was a bad idea, if he’ll regret it...if you’ll regret it. 

“Hey Ford…?” You ask hesitantly, your breathing still heavy. 

“Yes…?” He managed to say, although his breathing was heavy, and he felt like his heart was pounding out of his chest.

“What are you thinking?” 

“I’m….wondering if this was a good idea… if you’ll regret it...what this all means…” he answered, quietly. 

“Oh....well how do you feel...or how did it feel for you?” you ask quietly. 

“It felt...amazing… I feel..happy..and a bit confused…and you…?” 

“I really enjoyed it….I feel happy..and..worried...I hope this doesn’t make things weird with us staying here…” 

“Oh...it shouldn’t” 

There was suddenly a sound of the door opening from outside the room. 

“Hey Poindexter, we’re home” 

You and Ford shot a look at eachother and he jumped up out of the bed, and tossed you your clothes, and he grabbed his clothes, quickly pulled on his underwear and ran out of your room, down the stairs. Closing the door behind him. You had enough time to pull on your underwear, throw on your shirt, and pull your hair up before your kid ran in. You covered your legs with the blanket. 

“Mom! Look!” They were holding his little bug container, but filled it with water and had a small fish in it. “I caught a fish!” 

Stan followed behind your kid. A suspicious look on his face when he saw you, but he quickly changed his expression once your kid looked at him.  
“Yeah, caught the thing all by themself.” Stan said with a smile, but his expression changed when he looked back up at you “we would have stayed longer,” he winked “but they wanted to run back here to show you their catch”. 

“I’m going to go draw it in my book!” they said as they ran off.

Stan stood there for a second, like he was going to say something, but turned around and left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ford was almost completely dressed when there was a knock on the bathroom door. He finished pulling his sweater over his head then slowly opened the door. Stan was standing in front of the door, a smug look on his face. 

“So, have any fun while we were gone, Sixer?” His grin trying to tug higher on his cheeks. 

“I don’t know what you could be talking about, now if you don’t mind, I-” Ford tried walking past Stan. Stan just grabbed him, and pulled him back. 

“You’re not getting out of this that easy, Stanford” 

Ford looked at his brother, uncomfortable, hoping he didn’t have to talk about it with Stanley. 

“So..Stanford...is it safe to say congratulations?” He said opening his arms ready to pounce Ford with a hug. 

“UH.” Ford’s face turned red. 

“I heard you run out of the room, I’m pretty sure I’m right, just tell me” 

All Ford could do was give a small nod. 

“AHA! I knew it” Stan squeezed Ford with a hug. “Congrats, next time, warn me, I can keep her kiddo out of the house for a bit longer”

“Well it’s..not like I planned this to happen” he says as he rubs the back of his neck. 

“Well, either way congrats, just make sure you dispose of your rubber before the kid finds it” Stan said with a wink, he left before he could see Ford’s expression. 

He realized he didn’t use anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'know I could write about anything else if anyone wants to give me any suggestions, I hope you liked this? Idk, I'm trying my best here.
> 
> have a good day

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Mother_Mortician


End file.
